darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Depth Talks
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Lifeline Firestorm seems to be coming to this bar more and more as of late, the femme enjoying the feeling of anonymity. Currently she was stuffed into the far side of a booth, the dim light overhead not doing much to light her features though her turquoise wingmarks and ruby optics were an instant give-away. Same optics are trained on the front door as she sips a strong orange colored drink, wondering how long it's gonna take for Goa to show up. Maybe Megs finally caught up to him and is dishing out punishment. Something slides /under/ the door. Something liquid.. silver... flowing under the door. Flowing across the room, around feet, around chairs.. tables... heading right.. toward.. Firestorm. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 9. Firestorm raises a brow as a stray gleam of light manages to reflect off of the flowing mercurial substance. Him again. The femme narrows her optics a bit, moving a foot out to step on the snaking puddle. "I see you found me. Hope it wasn't too hard, mm?" The puddle is brazen as it simply flows up Firestorm's leg then off to her side, forming the figure of Depth as it solidifies, up close and all up in her personal space, "Oh yes, I found you." he practically purrs. Firestorm might have been all flattered before, but this is her 'down time', and she isn't particularly in the shmoozing mood. At least not right now. "Erf.. Lovely." She lifts a lip in a slight sneer, placing a hand on him to push him away a little. "So, spacemech. What brought you to Cybertron? Accident? Business? Just plain curiousity?" Depth leers at Firestorm even after she pushes him away. Then relaxes back and cocks his head a little, arms crossing over his chest. "Twas an accident. I don't belong here. That much is obvious, girl." Lifeline comes clomping sourly into the pub. This place REALLY needs hew energon dispensers, it's getting absolutely ridiculous. She talks with the barkeep then steps around behind the bar to figure out what troubles the stupid things are presenting this time. Firestorm leans back against the wall behind her where the booth ends, idly sipping at her drink. "Yeah, but it's not like we're gonna kick you off anytime soon. Just make sure the scientists don't catch you. Where ARE you from, anyway? Nothing on this planet that can turn into liquid form..." She eyes him curiously, baffled at how he was able to shape himself into a proper Cybertronian form. Depth turns his head, eyeing the newcomer a few moments. "Mmmm. Yes, cannot kick me off. Cuz you don't know how I got here. How to send me back. So you are stuck with me." looking back at Firestorm with his piercing yellow optics, "I've nothing to fear from your scientists, I cannot be contained.. controlled." then a little chuckle. "A pity nothing here can." he points to your drink, "That any good? I'm dying for a decent booze.. been way too long since I had something that wasn't fragging swill." "Trust me, there's more ways to control someone than you think." Firestorm smirks cheekily, though she blinks at his question on the drink, lifting the glass to look at it herself. "Well, I like it. It's not the strongest they've got though." She waves one of the bar waitresses over, ordering the white energon which she promptly paid for once it arrived in front of Depth. Lifeline deftly pieces open the failing dispenser and proceeds to fix the failing parts. Depth hmms, "OH would you care to share that with me little lady?" he murmurs in askance then eyes the drink that is delivered. He picks it up and you can hear him INHALE a few times. Then he tips it up to his mouthless face and some seems to disappear. His optics flicker, get a few shades of yellow, then he declares such a line of obscenity in various tongues you could swear the white energon briefly turns gray. Firestorm raises a brow again as she watches him kind of... bug out, so to speak. "Uhh.. You okay?" She sits up straight, leaning closer while reaching a hand out to prod him. Maybe his curcuits got fried? At least if he had any... Depth chuckles softly, "I'm fine. That's just some fragging good booze. I may even get a buzz fer once!" he declares loudly. Then he seems to almost smile at the lean and prod, "Concerned bout me sweetie?" Firestorm snorts softly, leaning back once she saw he was fine. "Maybe." She rolls her shoulders in a shrug, a smirk curling her lips. "You seem like a halfway decent mech. More fun even. Some of 'em at Polyhex can be a little too... hard headed, demanding, just plain stupid. That sort of thing." Depth puts the glass to that mouthless face again hmming softly. Then he sets the drink down, idly reaching up to rub at the slits in his cheek. "Nothing decent about me. Shadow would tell ya that much. Maggie would too, probably, called me on my indecency more times than I care to count." he comments, sighing a little. "They were the decent ones. Not me. Never me." then a soft hmm, "Yer brother, he's a bit hard headed, but he means well. I can tell. Brothers supposed to be like that. He only wants good things for his sister." Lifeline manages to get the failing dispenser back up and running quickly enough and packs up her tools. She talks with the barkeep again, receives her payment, and starts to clomp back out of the pub. "I'm surprised you even know that. Most people can't even figure that out from the look of us." She finishes off her drink, setting it on the table before folding her hands loosely and idly fiddling her thumbs. "I'm guessing this Shadow and Maggie are the same as you? The whole liquid thing, I mean." The femme tilts her head curiously to one side, lifting her legs up to cross over one another as they stretched out the booth length and across his lap. She certainly wasn't one to avoid touching, that much was true. Depth glances at the stompy femme, he hms softly but decides to focus on his booth companion... "I know and seen many things, Firestorm.. things that would make your version of a soul quake with fear... things that would make you become filled with such emotion you feel overwhelmed by it." he looks down at the legs that come across his lap, "Yeah, like me. But better den me. Shadow, he was the crown prince, leader of the Good Guys. Poor mech, had a bloody curse.. had to stay a virgin for it. Pity too. As for Maggie, oh she's a warrior through and through.. reborn queen from some bigone era." he shakes his head, "I've lost them.. lost my world.. my people.." Lifeline does as is her usual habit, and just leaves. Well, unless someone stops her for whatever reason. Firestorm frowns softly as he relays at least a portion of his past, reaching a hand out to grip his shoulder in understanding, "Sorry to hear that, Depth. But if it's any help, I've had a rough life too. I didn't originaly look like I do now. But.. they call it past for a reason, right?" She smiles, giving him a hard pat before trying to lighten the mood. "How about another round, hm?" Depth's optics brighten to the contact. "Life is rough to the rough, young one. She is a cruel mistress with a whip in one hand and a feather in the other." he downs the rest of his drink and nods, "The past is done. It cannot be undone. We can only learn from it in hopes not to repeat it. Yes, another round would do me good." Firestorm waves a hand to the same bar femme for another two drinks, grabbing up her own orange drink once both were placed on the table. She smiles, lifting the drink, "To the future? And of course, new friendship hopefully?" Depth takes his drink, purring softly, "Yes. To the future of possibilities. And to friendship." he tinks her glass to his and sips down the entire glass. A soft belch, "Mmm good stuff." Firestorm drinks at least half of her own glass after the toast, her face contorting at the strength of the drink once it was swallowed. "Mmf, strong." Her inner workings give a few short jet engine revs, the afterburners in her heels making the recognizable 'poof poof' noise of falsestart flames. Depth looks down at the sound, moving a hand to stroke a leg.. oddly gentle. "You know a place where and old mech could just.. fall into a puddle and rest undisturbed?" he asks. Firestorm doesn't exactly notice his touch, at least not at the moment. She'd had a couple drinks before he came in so it's already starting to set in. Her vocals give a small backfire as she starts to speak, making a soft 'hiccup' noise which makes her cover her mouth, "Mmf, 'scuse me. Uhm.. This city would be your best bet since this is neutral territory. Could probably rent a place, but since you kind've just landed here out of nowhere you won't have any credits... I can't bring you back to Polyhex with me. They'd try to recruit you, unless that's what you want." Firestorm shrugs, downing the rest of her drink. Maybe he could... No no, that'd be really weird.. Her furrowed expression shows she thinking of another possability. Depth inclines his head to that, then takes hold of your legs and eases them off his lap. "I'll find a place to hole up. You go sleep off your overcharge young one." he murmurs softly then slowly flows into a puddle and right out the door... Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Depth's Logs